Kurumu's night of passion
by Luciano The Writer
Summary: Kurumu receives an unexpected and totally wanted surprise from Tsukune. Rated M for "adult" situations.


At the beginning of their third year of highschool a rather surprising couple seemed to be spending a lot of time together. Tsukune Aono and Kurumu Kurono. While rather surprising, most of the people who knew the two weren't terribly surprised. Moka had become Tsukune's best friend following the revival of Alucard, and the defeat of the Masked king in the war against Fairy Tale. While Kurumu had become astoundingly powerful training against Gin, and the dark lords, in order to become Tsukune's power double, to help keep the blood in him which remained Alucard's blood from driving him insane. But now, Tsukune had made a surprisingly bold move, inviting Kurumu into his room, where the two were currently sitting. His room was surprisingly plain, but had various photos of moments throughout the year. Some of the photo's included various techniques, and the amazing places that they gotten to visit, including a photo of the ruins of the flying fortress of Fairy Tale, the "paradise" for endangered and extinct species in which Tsukune first learned how to control his excess Ki, and the snow village in which Mizure was currently training her own powers. Kurumu looked at her destined one, and wondered why exactly he had invited her here, although she had a feeling she was finally in the lead for his heart. As her purple eyes met his, she could almost hear his rapidly beating heart. She felt an odd tension in her chest, as the butterflies she once hated quickly flooded her heart and stomach, making a rather lovely blush spread across her cheeks. Tsukune smiled, as he noticed the blush and wondered why she was blushing, before he looked at her, and sat down next to her, putting an arm on her shoulder. Smiling she looked at him, and he began to speak, his voice filled with uncertainty. "Listen Kurumu... there's something I need to tell you. But, before I do, I want to thank you." He said, and Kurumu looked at him questioningly.

"You've done so much for me... you saved my life when we began to turn me into a true monster. You defeated Moka's sister in the battle of the fortress. You helped delay Aqua while I fought against Kuyuo. And you've become my strongest and most loyal ally especially this year." He said seriously, before turning away, obviously nervous about this next statement. "I've... fallen for you. You honestly amaze me. From your purple eyes, to your insane charm abilities. You take my breath away. And... just being this close to you makes me want to hold you close. To take you, and kiss you." He states, his voice gradually getting more confident. Then he looks into her eyes, his becoming reptilian as his blood begins to boil, not with rage, nor with lust, but with... love. "But... I want to know I'm with someone that I belong with. Too. I want to be with someone who will only see me. Kurumu, can you see only me?" He asked, his voice taking on a fierce quality which made it send shivers through the beautiful succubus. "Tsukune... you saved my life from Moka when Moka wanted to kill me. Then protected my wings against her fury when she was still intent on harming me. You didn't back down when that slug boy took those ranchy pictures of me. You accepted me unconditionally. You met my mother and didn't falter even then, when I completely took you by surprise. I gained power, to keep you safe, and hopefully make you see me how I see you... from the beginning you were my guiding light, the best influence on me. Baby... I'm in love with you. Always have been. I told you, you are my destined one. You've been the only guy in my eyes since freshman year." She said honestly, before he captured her in a hug, his eyes blazing with a mixture of emotion. Her hands went to his muscular chest, and began exploring, as he took her lips by storm, and began delivering a powerful series of kisses, pulling her into his lap, and she began to moan through the kiss, her head lost in the fact that he was finally kissing her, embracing her as a man embraces a woman. As the kiss continued, Kurumu began to realize that he had wanted to kiss her since the two had been freshman. He had wanted to give into her temptations, to hold her close, to keep her safe. His tongue danced across her lips, asking for entrance into the warm haven of her mouth. She gleefully accepted the request, and his tongue danced with her's, as his breath and tongued entered her mouth. She was blushing like a summer's tomato, the pink glow a lovely contrast on her stunning face, and pale skin. H

is tongue explored her mouth, needing this as much as she did, and Kurumu's heart threatened to burst out of her chest with the speed of it's beating. Kurumu using shocking physical strength managed to move Tsukune so he was laying back on the bed, and she was on top of him, as she winked, noticing the ease with which the boy's face transformed bright red. She smiled, and began to act more aggressively, wanting to push Tsukune to his limits. Much to the young succubus's surprise, she felt her hair fall, down to its full length before she heard him whisper "Baby I love your hair... don't tie it up." He whispered, his eyes closed, as he pulled her closer to him, making her rather full chest press against his muscled body. She smiled and cocked her head so that her hair went down to his face, before moaning from shock, and delight, when she felt his kisses on her cheek. Transforming into her natural form, the girl smirked as she clawed through her man's shirt revealing the muscles which now were in plain site, as her hands began to explore and grab them, gently touching the tough skin, ellicting a soft moan from her mate. He gasped when she kissed his muscles, only to feel herself being pulled into a strong embrace, and placing her head on his shoulder, only to moan long and hard as he began to kiss her neck, his head buried in the nape of her neck, his kisses rough, fierce, animalistic, and absolutely amazing. He began to use his tongue, and suck, trying a variety of methods and no doubt remembering each result. Kurumu could get used to this. She began to grind her body against his, not used to the sensations, and trying to get Tsukune aroused, but his hands quickly slipped her out of her sweater, revealing a pink bra which hid her treasures, something she had once constantly abused Tsukune with, until recently, using them to get his gaze, to capture his vision, not to pummel him with, and though he didn't say it, he missed her abuse with her treasures. But her moans weren't stopped by the removal of the sweater, especially when a single hand went to grab a single breast and massage it, gently, the hand rocking the breast, before running fingers in circles around the nipple, slowly, delicately, to ensure that the girl felt each movement. "

Baby... Let me make you feel amazing." He whispered in her ear, in a voice which made her moan, his throat dry, needing her, wanting to drive her crazy. His fingers were shockingly soft and delicate, despite his extensive training to ensure he could fight any sort of creature. His kisses once again began to rain on her skin, slowly sneaking upward, from her lower neck, to her cheek, then snaking downwards to her lush pink lips, capturing them in a single, long, and heated embrace. Her tongue wanted his, and traced his lips asking for entrance, which he granted more then happily, and drew his tongue out, before wrapping around it, tasting his tongue, the texture, the warmth, the need, and loving the scent of his lust, feeling it like a human would feel a siren's song, mind-numbing, alluring, and she began to sink into the pits of her lust, her need as a succubus slowly beginning to come out, to wrap around him, as a pink aura extended outward from her wings. Chuckling, she smirked and began to kiss downward, from his lips to his neck, and when she reached the young vampire's neck she began to kiss, and suck, before dragging her teeth alongside his neck, not biting, not needing too, as the boy released another long, drawn out moan. H

is lust pierced her, and it didn't hurt, instead it only amplified her's. She wondered if this was what getting high was like, this sensation running through her, adding to her vision, filling her with ideas, and making her forget everything else. She began to lose the ability to see the walls around her, and began to only see and feel what Tsukune was doing to her, as she felt her panties become soaked with her own liquid, and the heat which filled her stomach was intense, and distracting, but not distracting from Tsukune, rather distracting from everything which wasn't related to the man who made her feel like a woman. Tsukune was losing himself in this woman. And god damn what a woman she was. She kissed his neck, and he had to admit, never in his wildest fantasies had he ever imagined her kisses being even a millionth this... wild. With her kisses distracting him, she hadn't notice that her hands had stripped him of his pants, until he felt her hands go inside of his boxers, and he noted with a wolfish grin the way he sprang to life with a single finger of her's touching him, before his fantasies began to flash through her mind, one of the power's of a succubus. She blushed then whispered "Tsukune... you belong with me. To me. Let me show you..." S

he whispered, to which he only moaned, that response good enough for her. But as his blood began to reveal itself, she was moaning, as his fingers played with her. One hand had sneaked in between her pants and her body, playing with her outside, massaging her cilt. She felt it gently massage her, and felt herself release her liquid onto his fingers, even if she barely noticed.

A/N: Random thing I did. If you wanna see more, write a review! Also, this is really old. So it's not that great. But I hope you enjoyed it. I never finished it, but depending on if anyone wants more, I might go ahead and write out a full version of this :)


End file.
